Series of Detentions
by ForeverLaDonna
Summary: Blaise was beginning to seriously wonder if Ginny Weasley was in need of therapy or if she was just waiting for the opportune moment to exact her revenge. Features an innuendo spell, limerick and more.
1. Friday

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6 in July.

A/N: Is if just me or does everyone's story bunnies come with Blaise Zabini whispering "come on you know you want to write this . . . I'll even tell you what happened that week for you . . ." No? Fine, I'm mental. Happy? Here's a bit of D/G for you and as stated in "What She's Capable of" I think Draco is an arrogant prat who needs to be taken down a peg or two and Ginny's surely able to do that.

-------------

Blaise Zabini never thought he'd see this day. The day that a Malfoy couldn't wait and stood nervously watching the door for a Weasley. Of course, now to think about it this whole week had been odd so this did fit right in.

It was Friday, thank Merlin. Blaise had been overseeing Snape's detentions the entire week as part of Blaise's punishment for quite charming the wall to the Slytherin's girls bath to be invisible last week. Of course the bloody ward in the castle caught him and gave away his wand signature pointing Snape to who the culprit was. It was really quite disturbing how much they didn't trust students around here, Blaise thought.

So since Monday he had been in the potion classroom every night overseeing detention and there was one every night, that you could be sure of. So, that is what he was doing here on a Hogsmeade weekend sitting with Draco and waiting for Ginny Weasley to arrive.

"I thought girls were suppose to be made of sugar and spice and everything nice," Draco said turning to him as they waited.

"Yeah, well this one grew up in a house full of slime, snails, puppy dog tails and Weasleys, so forgive her for the everything nice part," Blaise said leaning back in the chair. "I'm pretty sure she's got the sugar and spice though."

"She's got spice all right," Draco said shaking his head.

Blaise smiled to himself. Malfoy had no idea whatsoever what he was playing with in Ginny Weasley, still there may be something there.

"You know I do think she may fancy you yet, Draco."

"Whatever gave you that idiotic idea," he snapped.

Blaise smirked as he looked at a slightly razzled Draco Malfoy. "The fact that she hasn't killed you yet gives me that impression."

Draco snorted. "She probably doesn't fancy a visit to Azkaban is all."

"I don't think she has any intentions of getting caught."

"Well that's encouraging isn't it?"

There conversation was interrupted as the door to the potions classroom swung open revealing a very irate Ginny Weasley.

"What is the meaning of this," she asked silently fuming as she glared at Draco. "I was on my way to Hogsmeade when suddenly Snape informs me I have detention because of you!"

"I'm afraid to tell you this Weasley, but it's your own fault," drawled Draco.

"Blaise, please tell me what I am doing here NOW."

Blaise knew better than to make Ginny Weasley any more angry than she was now. He had no desire to receive a bat-boogey hex or worse by the judge of what she did to Malfoy this week.

"I'm afraid dear lady," Blaise began elegantly, "that Mr. Malfoy here, for some strange, slightly suicidal reason, has informed our dear potion master that you may have damaged him several times during the last week. That having been said Snape issued a detention for you for harming his prized pupil."

"Fine," she snapped glaring at Malfoy. "It's not that I'd take any of it back anyway. So what am I do to then? Scrub the cauldrons? Clean the floor by hand? Cut tubers without gloves? What?"

"I'm afraid Snape has left what you are to do up to Mr. Malfoy's discretion," Blaise said trying to avoid eye contact with the fiery redhead.

"What?"

"You heard him Weaselette," smirked Malfoy as he stared at her shocked expression. "I get to decide what you can do to make it up to me."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm afraid not," Blaise answered.

"First off, why don't you come a little closer," grinned Malfoy. "In fact, come right here in front of us and I'll tell you what you'll have to do to make up for, well injuring me."

Ginny Weasley shook her head and took a couple of steps forward so the light from the torches lit up her face, showing the men her murderous glare. "If you think I'm going to kiss it and make it better than you can kiss my –"

"Language Weasley, and maybe I'll see to that later," smirked Malfoy as Blaise began to wonder if it was really safe for him to be next to Draco when Ginny Weasley finally let lose with whatever she was going to do to him next.

"Why you arrogant, self-centered, egotistical, left-handed wanker!"

Blaise bust out laughing.

"Shut up Zabini," Malfoy hissed before turning back to Ginny Weasley. "And I'll have you know Malfoys do not wank."

"No and they don't get kneed repeatedly by little redheaded girls either," Blaise snorted as he continued to laugh, holding his sides.

Ginny Weasley smirked, before turning her attention to Malfoy. "So what is it to be then? Am I to be boiled in oil?

Forced to put makeup on Pansy to make her look presentable for you? Oh I know I'll have to sing that wonderful limerick about you for everyone in the Great Hall."

Blaise fell off his chair laughing.

Draco snarled. "Well since you want so badly to go to Hogsmeade how about I let you, but you'll have to go as my date and stay with me the entire time."

Both Ginny and Blaise were shocked to say the least. Ginny however recovered quickly.

"Is this how you normally get dates Malfoy? Blackmailing women to go out with you? And here I thought Ron and Harry were pathetic about women."

Draco began to snarl, "How dare you –"

"She's right you know," Blaise interrupted, really enjoying this scene way to much. "It is sort of pathetic."

"When I want your opinion I'll ask for Zabini!" snapped Draco.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at his housemate. Merlin, Ginny Weasley sure knew how to get a rise out of him.

"You will accompany me to Hogsmeade, and you will have a bloody fantastic time SO much so that you will never compare me to Harry bloody Potter ever again unless to say how much I out shine him!"

"Wouldn't you rather just let Filch deal with me hum?" she asked leaning up against the doorway. "I'm sure you'd appreciate seeing me hanging by my thumbs down here for a few hours."

"You WILL go to Hogsmead with me and you WILL have a BlOODY JOLLY TIME even if it kills you," Draco snarled as he crossed the room and grabbed her by the arm.

"Malfoy –" Blaise said warningly standing up before he was cut off.

"Fine. But just to warn you if it does well bloody kill me having a jolly time there I'm taking you with me," snapped Ginny her eyes narrowing. "Lets get this charade over with."

Merlin, this couldn't be good, Blaise thought as he too got up to follow them. He remembered how the week had started . . .


	2. Monday

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6 in July.

--------------

Blaise Zabini sat in front of the potion master's desk as Snape continued to issue him directions and belittle him for his actions. Honestly, how was he suppose to know that the girls showers had wards against that type of thing?

Overseeing a week of detentions wasn't that bad of a punishment really, Blaise thought. All he had to do was sit at a desk and make sure everyone did as they were told. How hard could that be?

Snape had already told him that he'd be watching Ron Weasley tonight in detention. Weasley had cursed Malfoy during potions with an innuendo charm, hence Weasley's detention tonight and Malfoy's (since he had made a rather off color comment about the potion master's hair) later this week once the spell wore off.

"Now to restate," snipped Snape. "Mr. Weasley will be in here in 20 minutes. He is to make the Conscious potion component of Veritaserum. To ensure he does it right he is to take the potion himself. If he fails at it make sure the idiot gets to the infirmary. If not, bottle it and put it on my desk. I will be back in two hours to make sure you have stayed for the duration if you can keep yourself from trying anymore embarrassing mischief upon the Slytherin House before then."

"I'll do my best sir."

Snape left after Weasley had arrived. Ron Weasley looked rather put out about the whole thing, but gathered his potion ingredients in silence and set off to work.

Blaise sat in Snape's chair and watched Weasley work on the potion. He wondered what sort of things he'd be hearing from Weasley. Surely the boy had enough to be guilty about, everyone does. Blaise wondered what exactly Ron would unload off his chest. It might be amusing he thought.

An hour later, Blaise was not amused. Ron Weasley, upon taking the potion was a blubbering idiot – not only that but Blaise was sure, based on what all Ron was telling him, that all the males of the Weasley family needed to be horsewhipped. All Ron had talked about since taking the potion was the horrors he and his brothers had put the lone Weasley daughter through.

"And then when she was six, Fred, George and I didn't want her to follow us to the pitch so we tied her up with some rope and threw her in the walk-in cupboard," he sobbed. "She managed to get out and met us at the pitch so we decided to trick her.

"We told her we were gonna' play Aurors and we were dark wizards. We used some muggle handicups dad had –"

"You mean handcuffs," Blaise scoffed. "And what was your dad doing with those?"

"Dad's got all sort of muggle stuff in the shed," Ron answered as he sniffed. "So we handicuffed her to the steering wheel of dad's car and went out to play again. An hour later she was back on the pitch. Her wrists were all raw and bleeding a bit. Mum had a right fit when she saw 'em and when she asked what happened Ginny never told. We were so mean to her!"

"Can we just skip ahead please?" Blaise begged as he put his head in his hands. He was beginning to seriously wonder if Ginny Weasley was in need of therapy or if she was just waiting for the opportune moment to exact her revenge on her brothers – possibly killing them. Merlin knows from what he heard tonight they deserved it.

"Then first year!" Ron said in a loud sob. "I was the important big brother. I was the one that was suppose to protect her and show her around Hogwarts. I couldn't even do that right. She wound up in the bloody chamber and Harry had to rescue her."

"I know all about the bloody chamber and Potter playing the bloody frigging hero," snapped Blaise. "Surely you must have some guilt about someone else – Granger perhaps?"

"Why would I be guilty about Hermione?"

"Merlin the whole bloody school knows the two of you are like cats in heat scratching and howling in those rows you have. I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days you two don't just end up shagging on the Gryffindor table during breakfast! Surely you've tried to cop a feel or check out her assets!"

"What?" Ron's voice squeaked as his face turned as red as a tomato. "Me and Hermione?"

"Oh bloody hell you are dense!" shouted Blaise. "Get out of my sight! Go up and apologize to you sister – Merlin knows she probably needs therapy just for putting up with you."

Unfortunately Ginny Weasley's reaction to her brother spilling everything about her to Blaise Zabini ended her up in detention the next day, with a Draco Malfoy who was still sputtering inuendos.


	3. Tuesday

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6 in July.

-------------------

Blaise chuckled as he read Snape's note on Tuesday. Malfoy, still under the innuendo spell was in detention here for McGonagall. It seems he had made reference to her transfiguring something into a phallic symbol at one point during the transfiguration lesson earlier in the day. Also joining Draco would be Ginny Weasley.

The youngest Weasley had exacted some revenge on her brother after he let it spill about everything he'd done to her, more specifically after he let it be known someone from the Slytherin House also knew it. Somehow Ron Weasley had ended up in the hospital wing with boils in a very personal place that even Madam Pomfrey was embarrassed to look at.

Malfoy was already sitting by Blaise muttering about professors who needed a shag, when Ginny Weasley literally skipped into the room. "Glorious brother free day wasn't it?" she smiled as she looked at Blaise. "I'm here for detention. Do your worst I'm in a good mood."

Draco snorted and said something under his breath.

"How's it hanging Malfoy?" smirked Ginny as she noticed the other Slytherin. Blaise chuckled at her choice of words, more so when Draco answered.

"Usual semi-erect around you," Draco answered under the innuendo spell.

"Don't you mean shriveled and to the left. That suits you better," she quipped.

"Wench! I have every right to take you over my knee and give you a good spanking."

"You know even with your dysfunction Death Eater family mechanics, I would like you would know that isn't the right way to do things."

"Enough," Blaise said trying to suppress a chuckle. "Weasley, Snape wants you to clean all the cauldrons sans wand, and Malfoy please don't make any comments about your own wand. I don't want to hear it. You are just to sit here and try not to get into anymore trouble according to Snape."

An hour later, Draco and Blaise were discussing Quidditch and more while Ginny Weasley had turned a large cauldron sideways and had half crawled on her hands and knees inside scrubbing it out with a brush.

Draco turned in his seat and watched her for a few moments, a evil smirk gracing his lips. "You know Weaslette," he grinned. "I rather like you being down on your knees in front of me."

"Draco," Blaise warned.

"Well I do like her that way, and look she's quiet to while she's working like a good pet."

"You arrogant son of a –" snarled Ginny from inside the cauldron.

"Back to work Weasley," Blaise shouted. "And don't provoke her Draco. Have you heard that Susan Bones tried to make a love potion and screwed up royally. She was suppose to place part in her cup and part in Creevy's cup, but she accidently put it in Longbottom's goblet instead."

"Bones and Longbottom," snarled Draco. "That's a dirty limerick waiting to happen."

"Like you have any room to talk," Ginny Weasley hissed under her breath.

"What did you say?" Blaise asked honestly not hearing the young redhead.

"I said," Ginny said loudly before she smirked and stood up. Placing her hands on her hips she looked right at Malfoy and cleared her throat. "I've got a limerick for him."

"There once was a boy named Malfoy,

who acted rather coy to annoy

but pity poor him no one cared for his whim

so he had to make do

using his hand or a toy."

"Why you –" a very irrate Draco Malfoy said as he got up and lunged for her.

Blaise jolted up and quickly restrained Draco. "Weasley I think that's all for tonight. Put everything back and then get back to your dormitory."

"Fine," she said still glaring at Malfoy. "And I'll have you know that whole episode was horrible for Neville and Susan. You should be ashamed."

"Fine, just go, and Draco sit down."

"What's going on here?" Snape's voice said as he entered the room.

"Just finishing cleaning up Professor," Ginny Weasley said as she struggled to put the large cauldron upright.

"When your done I have something else heavy I'd like you to lift," Draco said to her.

"That bloody hex hasn't worn off yet?" sighed Snape as he glared at Malfoy. "Miss Weasley, as a prefect, when you're done I would like you to escort Mr. Malfoy up to the infirmary and see if Madam Pomfrey has found anything yet to fix Mr. Malfoy."

"Give me a knife or some scissors and I'll fix him all right," she said to herself, but just loud enough for Blaise to hear.

"Mr. Zabini I require you to stay a few more minutes to help me grade some papers."

"Yes sir."

A half and hour later, Blaise left the potions classroom to check on Draco. As he entered the infirmary he was surprised to see his housemate sitting up on one of the beds with a pack of ice sitting in his lap.

"That's suppose to help the hex?" Blaise laughed.

"Bloody wench kneed me," Draco said as he adjusted the ice bag. "All I did was ask if she wanted to give me a hand with something."

"I bet," Blaise laughed.


	4. Wednesday

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

(If I was J.K. Rowling I wouldn't be wishing for a time turner that would allow me to go forward to July 16, 2006 now would I?)

----------

Blaise was overseeing the detention of four first years on Wednesday when Luna Lovegood floated into the room -–turtle earrings and all.

"You don't have detention," Blaise pointed out as she sat down at a desk in the front of the classroom.

The Ravenclaw said nothing just stared blankly ahead for a few moments.

Blaise shrugged and had started to turn back to his Charms homework, when he noticed she had slid up to the front of the desk.

"Can I see you wand?"

"What?" Blaise asked looking up at her. Her big doe eyes stared back at him.

"Your wand, can I look at it?"

"Whatever for Lovegood?"

"For the betterment of humanity of course," she said as if it was the only logical explanation.

Blaise sighed. He really did not want to have to deal with Luna Lovegood today. He briefly thought about telling her where to get off, but resolved that he should probably just go along with whatever it was.

"Well I guess if it's for the betterment of humanity," he said lying his seven-inch long birch wand on the desktop.

"That's what I thought," Lovegood said without even looking at his wand.

"What's just like you thought?"

"Hidden emotions."

"What in the bloody hell are you going on about? What does my wand have to do with hidden emotions?" he snapped.

"My imaginary friend thinks you have issues."

Blaise stared at her in shock as he heard one of the first years snicker. "Get back to work," he shouted at them before turning his attention to Lovegood. "And for the record MY imaginary friend thinks you have issues too."

"What's his name?"

"What?"

"What's your imaginary friend's name?"

Blaise struggled to come up with something "Bonanza."

"Ah, a rich vein of ore. Fitting. Mine's named Evince."

"To show plainly. Nice, now go away I'm trying to do some work," he snapped.

Of course, the odd girl never left the desk. After a few moments, Blaise began to get very agitated.

"What is the matter? What do you want?"

"How did you know which one I meant?"

"Which one what?"

"Wand."

"What do you mean which wa—" Blaise stopped mid-sentence clearly she didn't mean THAT wand. "All you lot pack up and leave now," he said to the first years.

As so as they were all out of the room he turned to Lovegood, who by this time was trying on one of the clean smaller cauldrons as a hat.

"Have you lost whatever mind you have Lovegood?" snapped Blaise as he walked in front of her. "You don't just come up and ask to see that!"

"See what?"

"A man's wand!"

"I see plenty of wands. Willow, oak, chestnut, sycamore."

"Why in the blue blazes did you ask me what wand?"

"Do you know what innuendo means?"

"Were you trying to come on to me?"

"An innuendo is a hint or sly remark that makes an insinuation," she said looking off into space, not even noticing how exasperated Blaise was becoming. "I didn't mean it as an innuendo, but if I did it would be."

"What are you talking about woman!"

"Do you think a snake can fall in love with a gryffin? Of course gryffins do play with their food before eating unlike snakes who swallow things hole. Both semi-cruel if you ask me."

"What?"

"Can an apple compare to an orange? I mean they are both fruit."

"What in Merlin's name are you going on about!"

"When someone insinuates something constantly does that mean they really mean it even if they themselves don't realize it?"

"Of course it bloody does! You are driving me up the wall you know that. Get out of here now!"

"An insinuation doesn't have to have a sensual nature either, unless the speaker decides to make it so."

"Good bloody well to know. Now get out," he said shoving the younger girl out the doorway.

"Before I go, my imaginary friend loves your emerald nimbus boxers. The ones where the brooms fly all around."

Blaise slammed the door shut and slid down it finally blocking Lovegood out. That one should be in St. Mungo's he thought to himself, before he realized he indeed had green boxers with nimbus brooms on them. He made a note to himself to ask Lovegood about her imaginary friend again sometime in the future, but not now.


	5. Thursday

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

------------

Blaise was a little surprised on Thursday to find that he once again had the pleasure of supervising both Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley during detention. Malfoy, who had finally thrown off that innuendo spell, would be making an inhibition potion – another component that went toward Veritaserum. Ginny Weasley was to test it, according to Snape's instructions.

"This will get that little chit back," snarled Draco as he stirred the cauldron in front of him. "I can't believe that bloody spell made me say those thing and then she had the audacity to mock me with that bloody limerick. I've heard her singing it to herself in the hall yesterday!"

Blaise chuckled. "Still I don't know what you hope to get out of this."

"Embarrass her as much as humanly possible."

"So this has nothing to do with your wounded, ah, jewels?"

"You will never mention that again," hissed Draco.

"Touchy," Blaise said sitting at the desk. "I think she's gotten under your skin since that whole bat-boogey hex in fifth-year."

"I told you to never speak of that again!"

"Am I interrupting something?" came Ginny Weasley's voice from the doorway. "I can always skip detention if that's the case."

"Not so lucky Miss Weasley," Blaise said motioning for her to come in. "You are late though."

"Sorry I had some issues."

Draco snorted. "That's an understatement."

Ginny glared at him before turning to Blaise. "So what am I to do tonight then?"

"Actually just sit and wait for a bit I'm afraid. Snape has determined that your detention will consist of you being a guinea pig of sorts."

"I'm not trying any of my brothers' creations from their store."

"No," Blaise said smiling. "Draco must make an inhibitions potion and you will test it."

"Is that really safe?"

"Nothing to worry your ugly red head about Weasley. Snape wouldn't let us poison a fellow student even if there are a Gryffindor," snapped Draco.

"Fine I'll just sit here until it's done then," she said motioning to a desk near the middle of the classroom.

"Fine," Blaise said wondering how exactly the potion was going to effect the youngest Weasley.

A half hour later a purple haze mushroomed out of the cauldron. Quickly Draco grabbed two viles and filled them both up with the liquid. He placed one on Snape's desk and inspected the other.

"Come here Weasley."

"Such manners," Ginny said sarcastically as she walked up to where the cauldron was.

"Here," Draco said putting the vile in her hand. "Drink up every drop."

"Bottoms up," she said gulping the vial.

"We can only hope," smirked Malfoy at her choice of phrases.

The two boys watched as Ginny started coughing. She turned around and hunched before the fit subsided.

"Now is there anything you would like to do or say?" smirked Draco as he watched Ginny's discomfort.

Ginny turned around and looked up at Blaise, a feral smile upon her face.

"You know Blaise you would look absolutely yummy if you must didn't shave for a day or two and get a nice little stubble. It would make you look very distinguished," she purred.

"Stubble?" Blaise said numbly as he watched Ginny sashay toward him. What in Merlin's name!

"It would make you look like Scott Corbin. He's this tasty American actor from New York," sitting herself on the corner of the desk.

"A muggle actor?" said Draco incredibly, surprised that Ginny hadn't even glanced at him.

"He's very delicious," Ginny purred climbing up on the desk and leaning down to whisper in Blaise's ear. "Did you really think Ron and Harry wouldn't give me the antidote beforehand? Why did you think I was late getting here? Now do be a good boy and play along."

"Yes my lady," Blaise said still reeling in shock as Ginny pulled back from him with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Umm," Ginny said stretching her arms up as she slid off the desk in front of Draco, giving him a nice view of her front before she put her arms back down. "As lovely as this has been I do think I should be going now."

"You can't," Malfoy's voice jumped a bit before he regained his control. "The detention is not over yet."

"Oh I believe it is," purred Ginny as she ran a finger down Draco's chest as he shifted uncomfortably. "You see I don't want to be here anymore and you can't stop me, not even if you tie little old me up."

Blaise saw Draco's breath hitch a bit. "Perhaps then I'll have to use some handcuffs then."

"Nope!" Ginny beamed brushing up against Draco. "They don't work either. I can escape just ask Blaise!"

Still reeling in shock, Blaise looked up at the mention of his name to see Draco's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at him.

"Isn't that right Blaise?" Ginny asked sweetly as she turned and sent a quick glare his direction too.

"Yes, that's right. Bloody brilliant too," he said, having no idea what in the world was going on. He figured that he must have said the right thing because Ginny Weasley just smiled brightly at him, although Draco looked murderous.

"Zabini and I will have to discuss how he came about that knowledge at a later time," growled Draco. "But you're still not going anywhere I don't care if I have to tether you to the desk!"

"Never done that before," Ginny said batting her eyelashes, "though I do expect it wouldn't hurt to chew through the straps."

She clicked her teeth at this just as the door swung open.

"What are you all still doing here?" snapped Snape. "Haven't you finished with the inhibitions potion yet?"

"We tested it on Miss Weasley, though I expect she's still feeling the effects of the potion sir," Draco said taking ahold of Ginny's arm. "I think it may be best if I escort her back to her dormitory."

Snape nodded. "Did you bottle a sample for me to test its merits as well?"

"Yes sir. It is on your desk."

"Good, make sure Miss Weasley gets back to her dormitory then."

Draco smiled. "Of course," he said before leading Ginny out of the room, his hand still on her arm dragging her. Blaise watched them go his mind in a slight haze.

"Your detention is over for tonight as well Mr. Zabini, as such I expect you to get out of my chair immediately," snapped Snape.

Blaise nodded silently as he got up and made his way to the door. He stopped midway and came back to stand in front of the potion master as he now sat behind his desk.

"Professor may I ask you a question unrelated to potions?" Blaise asked timidly.

"I don't know why you'd bother but yes if you must."

"I didn't pay much attention in Care of Magical Creatures, but do you know if it's normal for gryffins to play with their food before they eat it?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If I knew the answer it may help me make sense of something sir."

"Then yes, Mr. Zabini. In my dealings with gryffins it seems that they do idiotically like to play with their food prior to digestion."

"Thank you sir," Blaise said making his way back to the door.

"Oh and Mr. Zabini," Snape said as Blaise opened the door. "It might be best if Mr. Malfoy knew that as well – that piece of information is especially true for red gryffins with older brothers seem to be particularly fierce."

Blaise almost let a chuckle escape. "I will sir."

He was on his way back to the Slytherin dormitory when he nearly tripped on a large object in the hallways. Looking down he saw Draco in a fetal position, holding himself.

"What happened to you?"

"That scarlet tart kneed me again," moaned Draco.

"You know Draco I'd be careful," Blaise warned as he helped his housemate off the floor. "Keep this up and you'll go sterile."

Malfoy snorted, "Then the only way I'll be able to have an heir is by sleeping with one of those fertile Weasleys."

"Funny, you don't seem like Ron's type."

"Shut up Blaise," Draco winced as he took a tentative step forward. "Just you wait and see."

"Yeah I'll wait and see Ginny Weasely castrate you."

"This isn't over," winced Draco as he tried to walk away. "I'll win this game of cat and mouse yet."

"Yeah, but you do realize that in all probability you're the mouse right?"

"A Malfoy is not to be toyed with," Draco said sternly.

"Does she know that?" Blaise chuckled.


	6. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until Book 6.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Work's been busy. I hope to have the last chapter up within the next two days.

------

Ginny Weasley huffed as she stepped into one of the last carriages to Hogsmeade followed by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Blaise had to admit it, Draco had stones. Upon entering the carriage he sat down right beside Ginny Weasley and reached for her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped as she yanked her hand away from his.

"Need I remind you we are on a date Weasley? Besides you don't have any gloves, and it's freezing," he said making another unsuccessful bid to hold her hands. "Your family probably can only afford one pair and you take turns sharing it."

"Do you normally insult your dates Malfoy?" she said annoyed. "Besides I'm fine. I wouldn't want to contaminate you with any Weasley germs."

"You can contaminate me anytime you want," he smirked.

"Bloody hell would you just stop," she snapped. "You have been making off the cuff comments about me since the first time I met you before Hogwarts!"

"What the hell do you expect standing there like some stupid doll in the book store just glazing at Potter as if he's some bloody god!"

"I was eleven damn it, and I'm surprised you even remember it."

"You'd be damned well surprised the things I remember Weasley."

"Well I'm sure my first name isn't among them Draco," she said sarcastically.

"It bloody well is Ginevra," he snapped.

Ginny's eyes widened before she recovered. Blaise watched as they narrowed into slits. "How do you know that?"

"I bet even your precious Potter doesn't even pay attention enough to know that."

"How?"

"Your homely mother yelled it out second year as the train was leaving. 'Oh my Ginevra's all grown up. My babies!' Bloody hell you'd think it was the end of the world."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. Draco was known for his memory, but the fact that he seemed to remember in vivid detail little things about Ginny Weasley made the other Slytherin think. What was it that Lovegood had said about someone making innuendoes? According to Ginny, Draco had been doing it for about six years now to her. Did that mean he really meant in some way what he was implying?

"My mother is not homely," she hissed.

"I'm not saying that it's her fault. Hell after popping out as many babies I'm surprised she's not bigger. Though having children does make a woman's body have more curves. If you ever need assistance making those womanly curves I'd be of service."

Draco snatched Ginny's hand before it made contact with his cheek. Quickly intertwining his fingers with her's, Draco tightened his grip on her hand.

"Thank you for rising to the bait Ginevra," said Draco smugly as he pulled their hands inside his cloak for warmth.

"Let go of my hand, you wanker," she hissed in a deadly voice.

"No Ginevra."

"Stop calling me that," she said tugging at her hand.

"No I will not. You are going to Hogsmeade with me as a date. You will have a good time and enjoy yourself with me."

"Go to hell," Ginny snarled reaching for her wand with her left hand.

Draco quickly saw what she was doing and yanked it from her with his right hand.

"That wasn't very nice Ginevra," he teased. "What were you hoping to accomplish? Your right hand is your wand hand and I have that nice and COSY under my cloak. Imagine what your brothers would think your hand being under my cloak?"

"They'd probably be thinking 'kill the ferret' and I'd have to agree."

Draco ignored the comment. "So why did you want to go Hogsmeade so badly today?"

"If you must know I'm meeting someone," she said coldly as she turned to look out the window. This proved a little difficult considering the grip Draco still had on her hand.

Blaise watched as Draco's eyes darkened to match the snow clouds in the sky and they narrowed. He was jealous, Blaise thought to himself.

"And who might that be?" Draco snarled. "Your precious Potter?"

Ginny just turned around and grinned at him. It was almost as if she was happy to get a rise out of him, Blaise thought. Smiling evilly, the Gryffindor turned her attention to Blaise.

"Oh I have a message for you from Luna, Blaise," she said ignoring the death glare Draco was sending her.

"What does Lovegood want now?" Blaise asked as dread settled in his stomach.

Ginny smiled slyly before replying, "She just told me to tell you that 'Bonanza' was an adequate description and she likes the logo on today's pants choice though yesterday's of none was nice too."

Blaise faltered a bit. "Yes well er . . . Lovegood and I need to have a long conversation about her knowledge of my undergarments and that imaginary friend of hers."

"I wasn't aware Lovegood knew you so intimately Blaise," Draco drawled.

"Yes, well knowledge is what Ravenclaws are known for is it not?" Blaise said awkwardly. "Oh look we're here."

The streets of Hogsmeade was full of students and residents laughing and going into the various stores and shops along the main alley.

Begrudgingly, Ginny let Draco help her off the carriage – mostly because he still had a death grip on her hand. Blaise followed them as Draco led her down the various streets in the village.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "I want to go into the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer."

"I do not go into that dingy pub," shot Draco. "That is for the lesser of society."

"Well I'm cold and hungry and that's a good place. I don't care what you think!"

"I know you don't," snapped Draco. "But as seeing I've got both you wand and right hand I don't think you have any choice in the matter."

"I could scream bloody murder."

"You could, but do you really want to bring to everyone's attention that you're here with me?"

"Where are you taking me then?"

"To warm you up," Draco said smugly as he raised an eyebrow to her.

"If you think for one minute –"

"Here we are," he announced as he opened the door to Boggs Boutique.

Inside the shop were various clothing items and materials that cost more than most wizards make in a year.

"Mr. Malfoy, pleasure to see you again," said the elderly man behind the counter. What hair he had left was brown with tinges of gray intermixed. A measuring tape was hanging from his neck.

"Hello Mr. Boggs," Draco greeted. "I was wondering if you had any gloves this afternoon."

"Surely."

"Good," Draco said extracting his and Ginny's hands and presenting Ginny's hand to the older man's. "They need to fit these fingers perfectly much like a ring."

"Of course," Mr. Boggs said before disappearing behind the counter.

"I don't need your charity Malfoy," Ginny hissed at him under her breath. "I told you I'm fine."

"If you don't let me get you these gloves I will keep hold of you hand Ginevra," Malfoy warned.

"Fine, but I'm giving them away to the first person I see on the street do you hear me?"

"Mr. Boggs," Draco called out. "Do be sure to put a return charm on them in case she ever loses them. Oh and if you have the gloves in Slytherin green that would be appreciated."

"Bastard," she hissed.

A few minutes later, the trio left the shop. On Ginny's hands, reluctantly were a new pair of green gloves. Charmed for warmth as well as to return to her if she should lose them.

"Don't I get a thank you Ginevra?"

"Go to hell Draco. I didn't ask for these."

"That's not very lady-like."

"Well as you usually point out I'm a Weasley not a lady. Can we go get something to eat now?"

"I'm not going into that pub."

"I suppose you want to go into the Hogshead then?"

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "That's quite a dodgy place for an innocent little Gryff. I'm impressed."

"I don't give a damn," she snapped. "Let's just go into the owl post office. I'm meeting someone there anyway in a bit."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Fine."

Ten minutes later, the group found themselves at the owl post. The place was busy as usual, but there were still many owls sitting on perches waiting to be used.

Ginny walked around the post looking at all the various owls. Every once and a while she would stop to talk to one of them and stroke it's feathers before offering it a snack from her pocket.

As this was going on, Draco walked over to Blaise who was leaning against one of the counters.

"Who does she think she is?" Draco snapped his jealousy showing. "I bring her out on a date and she fixes it so she's having some sort of rendezvous with Potter."

"She didn't know she'd have to come here as your date you know."

"I have half a mind to –" Draco stopped in midsentence as a wicked grin crossed his face. "I'll use that curse Weasley cast on me. Can you imagine Potter's face when he comes in here and she says all those things insinuating things about me and her?"

"Draco, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"It's perfect," Draco snapped. "She'll be under the innuendo curse and will be saying things about me and her while Potter just watches."

"You don't know it's Potter she's meeting."

"Who else would it be?"

Blaise watched as Draco walked up to Ginny and placed his wand so it pointed at her back. He then leaned over and whispered in her ear. Blaise saw her turn to yell at Draco at the same silver sparks left Draco's wand.

Ginny's eyes glazed over and Draco turned toward Blaise to gloat that it had been successful. In doing so, he missed the spark come back into Ginny's eyes and a sinister smirk grace her face. When Draco turned back, Ginny's expression turned back to slightly glazed.

"Good Merlin, she's not affected by the curse," Blaise whispered as he wondered just what Ginny Weasley was going to do to Draco for trying to pull something like that.

He didn't have to wait long as the door chime tolled. Blaise shook his head as he watched three red-heads enter. She really wasn't meeting Potter, but her twins and the brother with the dragon.


	7. Run

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

A/N: Here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

-----------------

"Charlie!" Ginny exclaimed happily as she launched herself at her older brother.

"Hey kiddo," the older Weasley said as he picked her up and swung the sixth-year around as if she was as light as a feather. Yep, Blaise thought Draco's dead.

"I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too squirt," he said placing her back down on the floor. "How's school?"

"Great, except I've gotten way too many detentions with Snape. I'm a chaser for the Gryffindor team. We absolutely slaughtered Ravenclaw last match. How long are you going to be back? Did you bring me anything?"

"For a few days, and it's back home. When you come for the hols it will still be here," he answered before looking around the shop. "All alone today? I expected a pretty thing like you to have half the boys in school wanting to escort you to Hogsmeade."

"Yeah Ginny," said Fred. "Couldn't snag Harry to come with you today?"

"Too true Fred," said George smirking. "She's probably got some other bloke she conned into bringing her here to make him jealous."

"You both know I gave up on him," Ginny snapped before a sly grin crossed her face. "But I am here with someone. In fact he's probably just DYING to meet all of you."

Blaise watched as Charlie raised a brow before Ginny wound her arm around his and Fred's arms. She started walking over to where Draco and Blaise were, with her three brothers following.

Draco quickly looked around for any means to escape. With that innuendo charm cast, he could only hope for a fast, nearly painless death from Ginny's brothers. He doubted he would receive it though.

Draco looked like a deer stuck in the headlights of a car as Ginny unwrapped her arms from her brothers and proceeded to seductively slither up to Draco's side before latching herself on his arm.

"Ginny," Fred hissed. "What are you doing here with Malfoy?"

"He's my date," Ginny said as she traced her finger up and down Draco's arm. "He said 'You are going to Hogsmeade with me as a date. You will have a good time and enjoy yourself with me.' That was right before he pulled my hand under his robes and promised to warm me up."

Blaise looked as the twins' faces turned a shade of red he had never seen before. The dragon tamer looked calm if not for the murderous glare in his eyes.

"He did, did he?" Charlie asked his voice deathly calm.

"Oh yes," Ginny said breathlessly. "Draco's been making all these yummy comments about what he would like to do with little old me."

"Right then," Charlie said before he used one of his large hands to grab a hold of the back of Draco's cloak and raise him a foot in the air.

Draco yelped, struggled out of his cloak and made a b-line for the door. He ran out of the post like the devil was on his heels.

"Get'em!" Charlie yelled as he Fred and George took off after him. "Don't let him get away!"

Blaise stood in shock as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Ginny remained in the owl post, laughing so hard she was holding her sides. About five minutes later Charlie Weasley came back through the doorway.

"How long you want us to chase him around Gin?" Charlie asked.

"Just enough to put the fear of God into him," she answered laughing slightly. "The smug bastard keeps making these comments to me, though he did buy me a nice pair of gloves. Of course he also tried to put one of those innuendo curses on me."

"Bet he didn't know that you're the one that came up with it. That was an interesting time at the Burrow I heard, although as I understand it Ron kept comparing Hermione to food. That's our brother though. How did you end up coming here with Malfoy anyway?"

"It was part of a detention Snape gave me," she answered, nodding toward Blaise. "Zabini here is chaperoning the whole thing."

"Snape's becoming more sadistic in his old age," Charlie answered. "But if Malfoy asks you out again after this you might as well give him a chance, if he survives that is."

"I might. When he isn't acting like an ass he's a gentleman."

"Good," Charlie said. "Well I guess I better go put the fear of God or at least older brothers into Malfoy. I'll see you at the Three Broomsticks later okay?"

"All right Charlie," Ginny said as she watched her older brother leave. A smile on her face.

"You are evil," Blaise said watching Ginny grin. "How on Earth did you wind up in Gryffindor?"

"Not a word about this to anyone Blaise," Ginny warned her eyes narrowing. "Draco had this coming, and you'll have to deal with me if I hear one word about this."

"Woman I have no death wish."

"That's good," she said smiling as she pulled on her gloves. "I'll see you back at the castle. Draco may be there all ready."

Three hours later, Blaise followed Ginny into Hogwarts. They had pretty much gone their separate ways after the incident at the owl post, but just in case Snape was around they had taken a carriage back together. It was a good thing too. As the doors to the castle swung open, the potion master stood like a dark angel.

"Miss Weasley," he snapped. "Care to explain to me why Mr. Malfoy is in the infirmary right now with a concussion?"

"He is?" she said innocently. "And whatever gave you the impression I had something to do with that?"

"What do you know about this Mr. Zabini?" Snape sneered.

"I saw nothing. I heard nothing, and I know nothing," Blaise said.

"I see," Snape said darkly. "I suggest that the two of you head up to the hospital wing and keep Mr. Malfoy company until he awakes."

Nodding they made their way upstairs.

"I thought you told your brothers just to scare him," Blaise hissed.

"I did," Ginny snapped. "They said they lost him outside Hogsmeade. They didn't even touch him."

"Well it doesn't bloody sound like it."

The doors to the infirmary opened to reveal a still figure on one of the beds. Blaise and Ginny made their way over to the bed. Malfoy had a big knot on his forehead as well as a busted lip. There were several blankets wrapped around his form.

"Look at what those ogres you call brothers did," snapped Blaise.

"I'm telling you they didn't do it," Ginny said, as she gently moved a strand of hair off the knot on Draco's forehead.

"What are you two doing here?" they heard a voice from behind.

Madame Pomfrey stood with more blankets in her arms.

"We're here to check on Draco," Blaise said. "What happened?"

"Out in the cold without a cloak," scolded Madam Pomfrey. "Lucky he didn't freeze to death. Must have slid down the embankment between here and Hogsmeade. Hit his head on something. A couple of second years brought him in."

"He's never going to live that down," Blaise said.

"He should wake up at anytime," Madame Pomfrey said ignoring Blaise's comment as she wrapped more blankets around Draco. "I've got some work to do in my office. When he wakes, inform me right away."

The hospital matron walked away as Ginny guiltily shuffled her feet. She reached into her robes and pulled out Draco's cloak.

"It's all my fault," she said as she began to tuck the cloak around Draco. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Well it did," snapped Blaise as he pulled up a chair.

"Yeah," Ginny said sadly as she went to retuck the stand of hair that had once again fallen into Draco's face.

As she tucked the strand behind his ear, Draco's hand flew up and grabbed the back of Ginny's head and pulled her closer to him.

Ginny let out a startled yelp before Draco's lips crashed into hers. She started to struggle a bit, but soon gave into Draco's relentless kiss. She had to hand it to him the man sure did know how to kiss.

Once she realized she was getting into the kiss, her brain snapped her back to reality and she pushed hard against Draco's chest to free herself from his addictive lips.

"You bastard!" she spat.

"I didn't her you complaining much," Blaise smirked.

"That's right," Draco said his voice a little weak as he still grinned smugly up at her. "I'll collect the rest you owe me for your brothers nearly killing me later."

"My brothers didn't even touch you."

"Who do you think I was running from when I hit my head Ginevra?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Well you'll have to remind me again the next Hogsmeade visit we're on together."

"You're unbelievable," she said shaking her head with a slight grin on her face. "Are you telling me you want to take me to Hogsmeade again? Even after this fiasco? Are you glutting for punishment?"

"Your brothers won't be around next time," he said smiling as put his arms behind his head and grinned. "And if you're dealing the punishment I don't think I'd mind that much, especially if it ends in another kiss."

"Your insane."

"For you perhaps," he said. "Is it a date?"

Ginny shook her head as she smiled. Dropping her head down she gave Draco a brief kiss.


End file.
